Le tablier rose à dentelle
by Astronanamigirl
Summary: Cette fic est affreuse. C’est une histoire malsaine. Ne la lisez surtout pas ! En bref il y a un… Un… Je n’ose même pas le dire… Pauvre Ryûzaki…


Auteur : Nanami-chan

**Auteur : **La dégénérée Nanami-chan…

**Disclamer :** Heureusement pour eux les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Mais l'histoire si.

**Note 1 : **Je déteste cette fic, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai publiée, elle fic n'est pas sérieuse, vraiment pas sérieuse. Prenez là au second degré. Je vous en supplie, je sais que cette histoire est affreuse, horrible, abominable, etc… Mais ne me tuez pas !!

**Note 2: **Je ne sais pas si s'est raisonnable de dédicacer une fic comme celle là, mais je dédicace la quand même àMatsuo-san. (Désolé pour le terrible, terrible retard)

**Le Tablier rose à dentelle**

Raito marchait sur la plage.

De gros nuages orageux, poussés par un vent violent, obscurcissaient davantage la nuit. D'énormes vagues secouaient la mer et s'abattaient en grondant dans de puissants rouleaux d'écume et de sable.

Raito aimait ce spectacle, visible seul les jours de tempête, où la brutalité des éléments semblait apaiser son esprit.

Fixant les montagnes d'eau qui se fracassaient contre la dune où il était perché, Raito vit, perdu parmi les vagues, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un corps.

Face à une épreuve et à tout ce qui pouvait rompre la monotonie de sa vie, Raito n'hésitait pas : il se jeta dans la mer démontée.

Il réussit, malgré les violents courants à rejoindre la _chose _qui flottait et à son soulagement, il fut heureux de voir qu'il s'agissait bien d'un être humain et non d'une grosse bouée algueuse ballotée par les vagues. Il s'efforça alors de ramener le corps évanoui sur la plage dont les vêtements imbibés d'eau ralentissait sa nage.

Raito remonta la dune, trainant son fardeau, tandis qu'une pluie fine et piquante commençait à tomber. Il inspira profondément l'air froid et posa la main sur la poitrine de l'être allongé à ses côtés et fut soulagé de le savoir vivant, mais quelque peu déçu de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. S'il s'était agit d'une fille, il savait qu'il aurait pu en profiter d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Des vêtements séchaient étendu en plein soleil sur un fil à linge entre deux oliviers, au milieu d'un jardin entouré d'une haie de lauriers blancs. L'intérieur de la maison était frais et il y régnait une incroyable propreté.

Raito posa sa main sur le dos du garçon pour y chercher d'éventuelles blessures. Sous l'agréable frottement le blessé, encore endormi, eut un gémissement. Raito soupira, il regrettait maintenant d'avoir emmené le jeune homme chez lui. Mais de toute façon, ici, il n'y avait pas d'hôpital.

En réalité, il était le seul médecin de cette minuscule île perdue dans la mer où il vivait. Son père lui avait laissé son entreprise avant de partir sur le continent, certain que son fils en ferait une bonne affaire. Ce qui était le cas. Les gens ne cessaient de l'appeler pour des choses tout à fait bénignes. Et dès qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'un peu plus grave, qui serait difficile à soigner pour Raito, les insulaires, certains qu'on allait leur couper une jambe ou un bras voire pire, préféraient se taire. Et ce qui pouvait leur arriver dans ce cas, Raito s'en moquait complètement. Et puis, la pêche étant l'activité principale, les accidents les plus graves se produisaient donc en pleine mer, au large des côtes et les pêcheurs se contentaient alors de mourir bien loin de Raito.

Il mit le garçon sur le dos et l'observa avant de reprendre son auscultation. Bien qu'il présente la plus belle scoliose qu'il n'ait jamais vu, il ne semblait pas souffrir de quoi que se soit de grave. Il avait un visage assez pâle, des yeux considérablement cernés et des cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Il passa sa main sur son torse. Ce dernier gémit de nouveau, mais d'une façon un peu trop sensuel pour Raito.

Raito hésita. Il ne pouvait pas le nier : le garçon faisait naitre en lui une poussé de chaleur. Mais en tant que médecin il se devait de continuer. Il fit glisser la couverture qui recouvrait le corps et détourna une seconde les yeux avant de les reposer sur le malade.

En découvrant le corps entièrement nu, il eut un frisson. Il se força à rester lucide, posa sa main sur une des jambes et reprit son travail. Raito se surpris alors à observer avec un peu trop d'insistance le sexe que ses caresses tendaient. Il approcha alors doucement sa tête et l'effleura du bout du doigt. Il sentit alors la respiration du brun s'accélérer brutalement. Il saisit alors le membre et s'apprêtait à entamer un vas-et-viens lorsqu'il entendit, mêlé à un gémissement, d'une voix faible :

-Non…

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard mi-clos du blessé. Il avait des yeux sombres qui l'observaient de façon réprobatrice. Fasciné par ce regard, Raito ne bougea pas. Voyant qu'il ne faisait rien pour retirer sa main, le garçon esquissa un geste pour l'éloigner, mais il était si faible que son bras retomba aussitôt et lorsqu'il réussit enfin à atteindre la main de Raito, il ne put la repousser. Ceci confirma le diagnostic du châtain : pas de blessures majeures, juste un terrible épuisement. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres : il venait de prendre conscience de son pouvoir de domination.

Il s'installa alors sur le corps tremblant. Il était tout chaud, c'était assez agréable. Il libéra de sa main le sexe et se mit à le lécher avec vigueur tout en observant le jeune homme, dont le regard émit alors une lueur de terreur avant de refermer brutalement les yeux. Il ne relâcha la pression qu'il maintenait avec sa bouche que lorsqu'il sentit que le plaisir devait trop grand et embrassa fougueusement le garçon.

Raito se déshabilla lentement tout en regardant ce cadeau que la mer lui avait offert. Puis il attrapa doucement ses jambes, les plaça sur ses épaules et le pénétra. Le garçon eut un hoquet de surprise et des larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins de ses yeux. Puis Raito entama un long va-et-vient, tout en observant le jeune homme. Il voulait savoir qui il était. Il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille:

-Ton nom ?

Le garçon exténué ne répondit pas. Alors Raito accéléra brutalement le rythme de ses ondulations.

-Ryû… Ryûzaki…

Raito se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, puis lui dit en passant sa main sur une joue :

-Tu es assez mignon… Tu sais, je t'ai sauvé la vie. Alors en échange je veux que tu sois mon serviteur.

Ryûzaki avait déjà compris ce que ce pervers aliéné avait en tête et, vu son état, il savait que riposter ne servirait à rien. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les choses s'arrangent.

Raito repris sans se laisser attendrir par les faibles cris de supplication et les larmes qui coulaient à présent abondamment le long des joues du garçon. Il se contentait de se satisfaire en lui donnant de puissants coups de rein. La respiration de Ryûzaki était rapide et elle s'accéléra davantage lorsque Raito mit son visage au dessus du sien pour seller une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres au moment où ils se libérèrent ensemble.

Une semaine s'écoula. Et, malgré les espérances violentes de Ryûzaki, Raito le traitait réellement comme son serviteur. Il devait faire toutes les tâches ménagères, sauf la cuisine car Raito avait vite compris que ce n'était pas une bonne idée en voyant que tous ses repas étaient uniquement sucrés et partiellement mangés. Il passait alors toute la journée à passer l'aspirateur, faire la vaisselle, repasser le linge, dans un tablier rose à dentelle avec deux petites fleurs rouges sur le côté droit que le châtain l'obligeait à porter. Naturellement, comme il était nu dessous, cela lui permettait de lui sauter dessus dans n'importe quelle pièce, à tout moment de la journée.

De plus, il ne dormait pas la nuit. Certes, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, mais Raito s'emparait de son corps tôt dans la soirée et ne le lâchait qu'au petit matin, couvert de sueur et exténué, sans lui avoir laissé une seconde de répit.

Mais un jour un gros bateau accosta dans le minuscule port de l'île et un vieil homme en descendit.

On sonna à la porte. Ryûzaki alla ouvrir. Raito, qui lisait tranquillement le journal dans le salon, sursauta brutalement en entendit un cri de joie :

-WATARI !

Il se précipita alors sur le pas de la porte. En le voyant, Ryûzaki alla se cacher derrière le vieil homme, auquel devait appartenir le prénom que son _serviteur_ venait de crier, qui se tenait devant lui. Ce dernier se tourna vers Raito, nullement choqué par l'accoutrement du garçon (Ryûzaki est toujours nu sous un tablier rose à dentelle avec des petites fleurs rouges) et s'éclairci la voix :

-Je vous importune surement, mais voyez vous depuis de nombreuses semaines je recherche mon jeune maître, que je croyais disparut dans une tempête…. Et l'on m'a appris qu'il se trouvait ici sous vos bons soins, alors pour vous remercier de vous être occupé de lui, je vous offre ceci.

Raito mit quelques secondes à saisir l'information, puis regarda le chèque que le vieillard venait de lui donner. Il faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Jamais en une vie entière, il n'aurait pu gagner une telle somme. Ses yeux passaient du chèque à Ryûzaki, puis il dit avec un grand sourire :

-Je vous remercie moi aussi beaucoup pour ce chèque mais…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon brun caché derrière

- …Pendant que vous le cherchiez nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble alors, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je préfèrerais qu'il reste ici.

Et il lui rendit le chèque. Watari regarda Ryûzaki : il avait ouvert d'énormes yeux. Prenant ceci pour une violente surprise traduisant une joie intense, il accepta avec empressement, ravi de faire plaisir au sauveur de son protégé.

- Si vous le souhaitez. L'argent sera toujours disponible si vous changer d'avis. Mais, si cela ne vous gène pas, j'essaierais de passer tout les dimanches prendre de ses nouvelles. Je n'excuse, mais j'ai de nombreuses affaires à régler, alors je vais vous laisser tout les deux.

Il les salua et fit demi-tour. Ryûzaki voyant sa dernière chance de survie s'en aller il voulut crier, mais, à cet instant, Raito le plaqua contre le mur d'entrée et l'embrassa vigoureusement. Watari se retourna pour dire une dernière fois au revoir à son maitre mais ne vit que ce baiser passionnel. Alors il repartit heureux de l'amour de Ryûzaki, sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Une rapide épilogue pour enfin clore cette histoire. Amane Misa, une voisine dont la fenêtre de sa chambre ce trouvait en face de celle de Raito, se jeta du haut d'une falaise dans la mer une semaine après que Watari soit parti. Ce qui confirma la pensée du jeune Yagami : c'était elle qui avait prévenu les autorités de la présence de Ryûzaki chez lui. Elle l'avait toujours aimé… Quelle idiote. En fin, tant mieux, maintenant sa relation avec le garçon avait une certaine légitimité.

Et puis, certes Watari venait rendre visite à Ryûzaki tout les dimanches, mais ce dernier, par le plus grand des hasards, était toujours absent. Alors, il discutait un peu avec Raito, buvant un peu de thé. Il s'était persuadé que le jeune brun refusait de le voir car il l'avait, selon lui, abandonné dans la tempête. Raito lui assurait avec certitude qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun de cela et que sûrement il préférait juste courir dans la nature. Or que pendant ce temps, le centre de la discussion attaché sur le lit nu et bâillonné ou ligoté et enfermé dans un placard, suppliait intérieurement le ciel, lui qui absolument pas croyant, pour qu'on le sorte de là. Une fois, même, Raito l'avait emprisonné dans la cuisine en lui liant pieds et mains, face à un énorme gâteau qui devait être servi à Watari dans la pièce juste à côté.

Face à tous ces évènements quelque peu traumatisants pour son petit serviteur, Raito commença à avoir peur qu'il tente de se suicider en son absence. Alors lorsqu'il devait s'en aller pour une visite médicale, il préférait l'enfermer dans une cage achetée à cet effet. Et bien entendu, sans eau ni nourriture, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'étouffe. Vous savez, il l'aimait son petit Ryûzaki.

Owari

Nanami-chan (les mains sur sa tête pour se protéger des coups) : C'est bon, c'est fini !! Ne me tuez pas !! Pitié !!

Raito : Tu es une malade mentale dégénérée, sadique et perverse.

Nanami-chan : Ce n'est pas ma faute, s'est à cause d'une de mes amies qui a voulu que je lui raconte des histoires yaoi (ce n'est absolument pas une fangirl, non bien sûr, aucune fangirl ne voudrait entendre une histoire yaoi), alors elle a inventé une histoire vraiment affreuse pour me montrer que je n'avais aucune honte à avoir.

Raito : On peut savoir ce que s'était que cette histoire vraiment affreuse.

Nanami-chan : Ca ne parlait pas de toi et Ryûzaki, c'était juste Mello qui explosait un verre de bière sur la tête de Matt pour qu'il puisse le violer tranquillement et après il appelait d'autres personnes pour manger Matt.

Raito : …

Nanami-chan : C'est tout…

Raito : Rien ne t'obligeait à écrire ton histoire.

Nanami-chan : …

Raito : … Il n'empêche que si tu as un tablier rose à dentelle je le ferais bien essayer à Ryûzaki…


End file.
